After the Warp
by Tsulis
Summary: This is an odd one. It's a fic of a book not mentionned in the list- James Herriot's All Creatures Great and Small. Read.


Chapter One::Sloane's Retort::

Morning, when she woke, she figured she'd never ever leave her bed again. So Comfortable, Sloane Cole shifted and finally dragged herself from bed. She walked downstairs, where her temperamental husband-to-be, Siegfried Farnon, attempted to make breakfast, while his brother, Tristan, watched and laughed. 

"Tristan, shut your trap!" yelled Siegfried. "Never yell at one while one is trying to concentrate!"

"Pardon, pardon," said Tristan, and lit a Woodbine.

Yes, it's true, it is 2001. And yes, it's true, there is a time warp involved here. How did James Herriot's _All Creatures Great and Small _cast of characters get here? And why are they still in the very same house?

Well, here's some background information. Their house was in a time warp, not them. The house flew forward in time, becoming the same house, in a _different_ location (Who knows!) with the same things inside, in the year 1998. And Tristan, James, Helen, Jimmy, Rosie, Siegfried and the dogs happened to be in the house during the warp. They were all sleeping. When they woke, they weren't sure what happened.

So here we are, in the house, in the year 2001. Nope, not another time warp. They've lived in this time since 1998, and no longer miss home. (Tristan says the girls are better here anyway.) I'll let you go now, back to the story. Thank you much. 

Sloane slipped down the stairs, long velvet dressing gown almost bugging her as it trailed at her heels.

"Sloane, my love, good morning!" called Siegfried, mood totally changed.

"Mornin' Missah Cole," was Tristan's greeting. (He's still a bit angry he didn't get her, and doesn't understand why Siegfried did.But he loves her as a friend and soon to be sister, all the same.)

"Good morning to ya, Missur Farnon, and hello, Siegfried, dear."

Siegfried gave Sloane and Tristan looks. "Sloane is Lady Farnon, my dear brother, and I would be Master Farnon. Address us as so."

"Yes sir, Master Farnon," said Tristan, then beginning to chuckle.

"Siegfried, please," said Sloane, grabbing a frying pan and whacking him with it.

"Sloane!" Sigfried retorted.

Sloane just kissed him on the cheek and slipped out of the room.

"Where you heading to, Sloane?" Sigfried called to her.

"Yes, Missah Cole, wherest you be a-goin'?"

Siegfried eyed his brother. "Missah Farnon, if you must call her Missah."

"Missah Cole, brother. She's Sloane Cole right now, and by bloodline, Sloane Cole she will be."

"Tristan, you're hopeless."

Tristan turned to his crossword puzzle, getting totally into it.

"Tristan!" yelled Siegfried, "Help me with breakfast! Don't dillydally!"

"I thought you said not to yell at people when concentrating!"

"Never mind what I said!" Siegfried yelled back, "And help me! It's your job, Brother Dear."

Sloane slipped back in. "Yes, Missur Farnon, 'tis your job to…help about?"

"What about you, Sloane?" asked Tristan.

"'Tis my job to be sweet and beautiful," was her answer.

"Which you are," came from Siegfried.

"Shush," said Sloane. "Both of you, shush, and let Helen and I do breakfast."

"Helen's out, Missah Cole, which is why Siegfried attempted to cook. And if you must cook, Sloane…do you know how?"

"I can't cook, but bake I can, and pancakes and biscuits galore you will get, my boys. Now go straighten the clinic or do your crossword puzzles or whatever, and I'll give you a breakfast better than Helen's." 

"Better than Helen's?" asked James, who had entered the room. "Nothing is better than Helen's fabulous meals."

"This will be, James, dear. Now you all, out, out!"

James, Siegfried and Tristan skittered out of the room. 

Sloane turned to her "work"- her baking, and looked through the kitchen cupboards and the *Brand*****New*Refrigerator* (which James had bought, with Sloane, Helen and Tristan's help, though the house was in Siegfried's name) to find the right ingredients.

Skip to another scene:

Tristan got out of his car. He had abandoned the great breakfast Sloane promised-he had forgotten his early class. He stepped into the Cage, as was called the entry hall/ grouping area in the front of Westham University, grinning, when he saw Jessica Jordan see him, and walk over.

"Hey Jess," 

"Hi Tris," she replied.

"Looking forward to the dance next week?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No." said Tristan. "I've got a date," he lied, "but if you wanted to go with me, I can cancel…"

"Who's the gal?"

Tristan thought quickly, then blurted, "Meisari."

"Mesari Cole?"

"Yeah. Mesari."

"She's in one of my classes, I like her a lot. You can go with her, I wouldn't want her feelings hurt…"

"Jess-do you want to go with me?"

"Yes." She flushed. "I was…hoping you'd ask me?"

"Okay. I'm going with you then."

"Great! But-what about 'Sari?"

"I'll cancel right now."

At that moment, Mesari trailed over.

"Messy Girl, I'm sorry…" said Jess.

"Sorry?" asked Mesari, who if you haven't figured, is Sloane's little sister.

"Tristan…tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Tristan froze. What to do…

Sloane was finally done. "Siegfried! James! Your meal!"

Then Tristan, and Mesari walked in.

"Bring home a gal, Trizz?" Sloane said, without turning.

"Sloane! It's me!"

"Mesari?" Sloane whirled around. "Are you two…"

"Supposedly, but not really." Responded Mesari, eyeing Tristan.

"All right, what-wait. Don't tell me what lie Tristan told about you until after you all enjoy my beautiful breakfast. Wait. You guys both have a class…"

"Cancelled." Said Tristan instantly.

"Ah. Well then, sit, sit! Eat!" Sloane watched as they sat, turning to serve as Siegfried and James entered.

"Smells wonderful, love," said Siegfried, and James smiled, saying, 

"I second that. Almost as good as Helen's."

"Smells better than Helen's biscuits, "said Tristan, sniffing a biscuit.

"It does, James…admit it."

"All right," sighed James. "Maybe the biscuits _are_ a little bit-a little bit-better _smelling_ than Helen's."

"James, Siegfried, don't stand there arguing over the biscuits.Eat the food, all of it."

"Sloane, dear. Sit and eat!" Siegfried said, once the others were all seated, Tristan and Mesari musing over school.

"No, I'm just going to have the leftover biscuits. That's why I made so many. I'll eat after you. Enjoy."

And the rest of the morning went just as so.


End file.
